In developing nations and elsewhere, meals are regularly prepared over open, wood-fueled fires. In some places, expanding populations can diminish wood fuel supplies, or the cost of wood fuel can be prohibitively high. In some regions, it can cost a significant portion of one's annual earnings just to purchase wood for cooking, or one may need to hike a great distance just to collect wood.
Collapsible stoves have been used in these developing nations and other regions to contain cooking heat and to efficiently prepare meals. In some instances, a collapsible portable stove can be used outdoors, such as for preparing food while camping.
Collapsible portable stoves can use various fuel types as a heat source. For example, some fuel types include foraged branches, twigs, or chunks of wood, wood pellets, paper products, charcoal, flammable liquids or gasses, jellied alcohol fuels, or other solid fuels such as fuel tablets or waxes.